


Buy Another Charger

by Confession23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confession23/pseuds/Confession23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma doesn't show up for lunch with Regina and Henry, Regina starts to assume the worst. A short drabble set in 4.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Another Charger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by gifs made by chris-lll of 4.14 on tumblr.  
> Emma dumped Hook's ass and Regina is long over the forest hobo.
> 
> No beta. Mistakes are all mine.  
> I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Emma walked into the office. Well, it was closer to a jog than a walk, but the point was she finally got there. She was supposed to meet Regina and Henry there an hour and a half ago for lunch. 

When she didn't show, Regina sent her a couple texts asking where she was, but never got an answer. After twenty minutes, the brunette started getting worried and called her, but she was sent straight to voicemail. Even Henry tried, but he didn't have any luck either.

When all attempts to get a hold of Emma failed, she called David, but his phone just kept ringing and ringing.

By the hour, she had called Snow, Belle, Granny, and anyone else she could think of that might know where Emma was (she even called Hook out of pure desperation) but they all gave her the same answer – last time they saw Emma, she was with David in the sheriff’s car.

Regina was going crazy, pacing around her office, imagining the worst. 

Cruella and Ursula were in town. She LET them in town. And now Emma’s missing, possibly hurt, and it was probably all her fault.

She attempted to leave to go out and look for the blonde, but Henry stopped her. Though none of them seemed overly concerned for her safety, everyone Regina contacted was   
keeping an eye out for the missing sheriff. He had seen enough cop shows to know that he and his mom should stay put in case Emma returned.

And she did.

She bounded into the office, long hair flowing behind her, “Sorry I’m late.”

Regina wasted no time, dashing towards Emma, “Where the hell have you been?!”

She didn't know if she was more angry or relieved, but she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and squeezed as she buried her face in the golden locks, “I thought something happened!”

Emma held the frantic brunette tight, “I’m sorry. I’m fine. We were on witch watch and my phone died and David left his at the station.”

Henry walked up to his mothers, “She was freaking out, you know.”

“I know; I’m sorry kid,” Emma apologized again as she tightened her grip with one arm and pulled Henry into the hug with the other.

“You’re an idiot,” Regina’s voice was still muffled from her face being boroughed. “Buy another charger.”

Henry released his hold on his moms and stepped back to give them a moment, and Emma’s now free arm wrapped securely back around Regina.

“Already planned on it.”


End file.
